Team SpongeBob/Sandy
Sandy Cheeks is a young woman character from Team SpongeBob. Personality - A powerful karate kicking squirrel, with a tough attitude. Sandy often goes through hard times, mostly because of her strong willed personality. Powers And Abilties - Sandy can bend light waves around her to render her self invisble. Her invisbility also granted her the power to bend light waves to create psionic weapons, as seen during the Worlds Apart Saga. Sandy has now advanced her abilities to a greater strength, being able to bend light waves to make telepathic and psionic blasts and barriers on her enemies. Through her robotic side, she now has a greater amount of stregnth and can control mechanical and technical objects. She doesn't appear to still retain her previous powers. Notes/Trivia - - It is weird to note that for the first three seasons, Sandy is always hurt badly before the Season Finale. In Season 1 she was struct by lightning before the finale, in Season 2 she was awaken from a coma before the final battle, and in Season 3 she was hospitalized before the finale. History - Season 1 - 5 A powerful karate kicking squirrel. Sandy often goes through tough times. Sandy, in "Doubts" has a bad feeling that they won't be able to save the island. She runs away, only to be found stroke by lightning. In Part 1 of the Season finale (Battle Lines), Sandy leaves the team, after the Volcano Lord defeats them in battle. She gets over her doubts and battles the Volcano Lord on top of a huge volcno. She was found in a coma and brought back to the campsite in Season 2, episode 27. Linda used her abilities to break the psionic attack on Sandy's mind. In the season 2 finale, Sandy assists Shin and Spongebob in a battle against the Ice Queen. Sandy has been shown to know different karate styles, such as the "koi" move. Sandy is put in a perilous situation during the train crash storyline and faces death. Shin eventually finds her and calls for help. In the season 3 finale, Sandy assists Shin in defeating Conquess. In the movie "Land Beyond Time", Sandy is kidnapped by Karrabul and Helma. Helma and Sandy get into a verbal fight over the team coming to save her. When the team does save her, a battle occurs, in which Sandy see's Spongebob's transformation. Sandy and Spongebob go to a library to learn about Spongebob's monstrous transformation, but they are kidnapped by Qi Tung. Qi Tung tells them that Spongebob is undergoing Tei Qung. At the end of the film Sandy helps take down Karrabul and Helma. She says goodbye to Shin as she leaves for Bikini Bottom. In season 4, Sandy has to fight her clone at the arena, but she uses her invisibility to ditch out of the battle, which dissapoints her friends, mostly Spongebob. In "A Surprising Return!", Sandy and Patrick face off against their old enemy, Mikey. Mikey attacks Sandy and Patrick and Patrick ends up making a terrible earthquake in anger of Mikey hurting Sandy. In "Sandy's Life..On The Line", it is discovered Sandy has Post Traumatic Strss Disorder. Spongebob gets Sandy therapy. In "The Last Of Battle", Sandy returns and cheers Patrick on in the audience during his fight. She conivinces Patrick to use the Under Beneath Earthquake, which successfully works. In the Season 5 Opener, Sandy discovers she can use the same lightwaves that make her invisible to create psionic, telepathically barriers and blasts while fighting monstrous creatures. Sandy continues to use her developed abilities to her advantage throughout the season. In "Facilities", Denominator's nano chips invest Sandy's body, giving her a robotic side. Her robotic side mixes with her developed telekinisis and gives her technopathy. Season 6 Sandy returns to Karate Island with the team in the season opener, "December 25th, 2012" after hearing about a plane crashing onto the island. The team get a place in the Queen's palace and start an investigation. In "Lovers", Sandy and Patrick, who had previously lost his sight temporaril are walking through the Mainland park and encounter Mikey, but he makes amends with them. Patrick and Sandy then discuss their feelings for eachother while sitting on a bench, which haven't been brought up on the show since Season 4. They then kiss and become a couple. In "Shocking", they reveal to the team that they are dating, following a huge battle with The White Queen, in which Linda dissapeared. SpongeBob reacts badly and goes off on his own, only to encounter The Shocker. His friends show up and help him fight The Shocker. In "Remembrance", Sandy tries to remid her friends of the past, after their memories are erased by a new villain. In the season finale, "Chaotic", Sandy and Patrick go to Main point to stop a plane from crashing. Sandy uses her powers to hold it back, while Patrick battles Pintar, who came to stop them. Pintar's team arrive and so does the rest of Team SpongeBob. Linda, as Kiai, destroys the plan but now, she is crashing down onto the island. Kissing Patrick goodbye, Sandy uses her robotic side as a shield to stop Kiai from destroying the island. Both Sandy and Linda die on impact, leaving the team distraught, especially SpongeBob and Patrick. Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters